The Pros and Cons of Mistletoe
by Clause
Summary: [dracoxginny fluff] Ginny ponders over the pros and cons of mistletoe during her various run-ins with Malfoy under the spiteful plant.
1. Of All the People

Disclaimer: In no way, shape, or form does Clause own Harry Potter and Co. She owns only the plot, 10 of which belongs to her sister, Phaerie.

The Pros and Cons of Mistletoe

Chapter 1

Of All the People

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the little Weasel," Draco Malfoy drawled while walking out on the grounds, having spotted Ginny Weasley doing the same but looking troubled.

"Not now Mal-ferret. I'm not exactly in the mood," she bit back. She had been outside trying to calm down, ignoring the bitter winter air. She had just been in an argument with Harry about her hexing other students in the halls. She'd been doing it a lot lately, getting numerous points taken away from Gryffindor in the process, and people were starting to get upset about it. Harry felt she should stop not only because of house points but also because someone she had recently hexed might sneak up on her and try to take revenge. She knew Harry was doing it for her own good, but she had enough brothers playing the overprotective brother role as it was.

"What, did Potty turn you down again? You really should learn to try for someone who might take you seriously. Of course, almost anyone is better than Potter," he said with one of his usual smirks.

"Sod off, you bloody wanker. Like I said, I'm not in the mood to listen to you babble about those better than yourself," she said flatly. She knew he was just trying to annoy her, and she didn't feel like insulting him until he gave up in defeat and left her alone.

"Ooh! So he told you to move on then, did he?" Malfoy taunted, his tone letting Ginny know that he was enjoying this way too much.

"No, actually. I'm already over him, have been for a while, and he knows it just as well as I do."

She was telling the truth, too. She was tired of people still thinking that she was madly in love with Harry when it was never really that serious to begin with. It was merely a simple crush. A simple crush that bordered on obsession just after he saved her life in her first year, but just a crush none the less. She walked off, hoping he would go about his own business, but no, of course not, it was just one of those days.

"That's not what I hear," he continued, following her, "I heard you were in the loo the other day crying and ranting about how Potty would never understand how you felt and how you'd never have a chance with him."

That was too much. He had no idea what had really happened. She had been in the loo crying, yeah, but not about about Harry. He was way too much like a brother to her.

She stopped in her tracks and turned to tell Malfoy off, "You know Mal-ferret, you've got a lot to learn. First off, when I tell you to bugger off, you'd better oblidge because failure to do so will land you with a hex that'll take more than a nurse to fix it. Second, next time you want to bug someone about some little incident, you do best to get you're facts straight first. I wasn't in there going on about Potter, I was talking about someone else. Third, Harry's more like a brother to me, so I'm not 'madly in love with him.' Just because I had a little crush on him a few yars back doesn't mean anything now. So there, are you happy? Now you can stop spreading rubbish around the school about how ridiculous it is that I used to have a crush on Harry and keep you bloody mouth shut!" she fumed, stalking off towards the castle.

Draco stood there for an instance, a bit surprised that she had spoken to him like that, before running to catch up to her. At the door to the Entrance Hall, she stopped again and faced him, highly annoyed that he was still following her.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" she asked as her small fingers curled into fists.

"Well, let's see. One, you're the sister of my nemisis, so it's like an unspoken law that I have to bother you. And two, this is really fun," he said while smirking.

"I should've guessed," she sighed. "Look Malfoy, why don't' you just go play the whole annoying prat role for someone else who can tolerate it at the moment because I'm about two insults away from throwing hexes to disfigure that pretty little face of yours. Don't tempt, you know I will 'cause I've done it before." She turned to head back up to Gryffindor Tower but couldn't move. Apparantly neither could Malfoy since he'd been about to follow disregarding her threat but couldn't lift a toe.

"What the--," Malfoy began, but he was interrupted by Ginny.

"Look up Mr. Know-it-all," she said, gesturing towards the top of the doorway.

"Mistletoe? So what? It's never made anyone stop before. What's the catch?" he added after eyeing her and noting that she looked quite smug being able to prove he was in the wrong.

"Hmm…let's think, yeah? We're at Hogwarts. It's December. We're under mistletoe and can't move. I wonder? It's _enchanted_, you git!" she told him crossly before continuing, "The thing that worries me is that I got a letter from Fred and George saying that they were working on mistletoe that actually made you kiss the other person. So, unless I'm wrong, this probably came form their shop and someone put it here to catch unsuspecting victims."

"So you're saying that we—" he started slowly as realization dawned on him.

"That we have to kiss one another in order to move? Yes," she finished snappily.

"Oh, this is just great," he said with a disgusted expression, though Ginyn thought she saw the slightest hint of a smirk hidden in it.

"Tell me about it. Of all the people…" she shot back exasperatedly.

"What, you'd rather be here with someone else?" he asked with a small smirk.

"Anyone else, as a matter of fact. Except for those two cronies of yours, Crabbe and Goyle. And Dumbledore," she added with a shudder.

"Funny Weasel. Because you see, half the girls in this school would give just about anything to in your place right about now," he retorted rather pompously.

"Maybe, but I bet at least half of those girls are complete nitwits and the other half are desperate. Fortunately, I'm not one of them," she said, crossing her arms and trying to think of a way out of her current situation.

"So, are you going to kiss me or am I going to have to kiss you?" he sounded slightly curious, a little hopeful, and completely amused.

"There will be no kissing!" she told him indignantly, "Now shush. I have to think." Her eyes went sort of distant as she spoke and was engulfed in thought about something Fred and George might use as a second way out when she suddenly felt a little tingle start at her lips and move through her body.

Malfoy had evidently gotten tired of her wasting their time thinking and decided to just kiss her. For a moment, she was merely surprised that he had kissed her (it was a quite nice kiss, she admitted reluctantly), then her brain kicked back into gear and she returned to her senses. She reached up gave him a firm, though not her strongest, shove in the chest. Caught off guard, he took a step back to regain his balance.

They both stood there, appalled and in silence, for a few moments. Draco had a look of mild disgust at having kissed a Weasley, but Ginny sensed that it was masking another reaction. She herself was blushing terribly. Suddenly, her face went from red to green (in true Christmas spirit!). Holding her hand to her mouth, she ran for the girls bathroom.

Con of Mistletoe: Side-effects may include nausea.

B/N: Clause's beta, Phaerie, here! So, you're liking it so far, right? I am! "I'm lovin' it!" Yeah, that took a while to type…I should stop reading fics while trying to type them. '

REVIEW AND GET A SPECIAL SHOUT-OUT NEXT CHAPTER! YAY!

Clause&Phaerie


	2. Unwanted Tingles

**Disclaimer: This is not mine. I don't own anything. Not even these Fruit Loops I'm eating right now - I stole them! Shhhh…don't tell.**

**The Pros and Cons of Mistletoe**

**Chapter Deux**

**Unwanted Tingles**

"Well, you know, the forbidden fruit is always the tastiest," the voice inside Ginny's head remarked sarcastically - the voice that sounded an awful lot like Hermione for some unbeknownst reason.

"Yeah, but why does my forbidden fruit have to be a snarky wanker?" Ginny pouted, burying her face in her pillow. It was well past midnight and Ginny still lay awake in bed, the horrid mistletoe incident having made her restless.

"Because even the stout heart of a Weasley is susceptible to the wit and charm of one Draco Malfoy?" the Herm-voice offered.

"Pfft…no."

"All shall bow down to the Queen of Denial."

"Just because he's smart, and well built - "

"Irresistibly sexy, you mean…" the voice cut in, her tone sing-song.

" – doesn't mean I have to fall before his sodding feet and kiss the bleeding ground he walks on like those fan girl twits," Ginny continued begrudgingly.

"Namely Parkinson, of course," the voice said agreeably.

"Of course."

"So, you don't wish to fall in step with the rest of the sheep to be herded to the sheerer?" the Herm-voice asked curiously.

"I _refuse_ to join their masses."

"So kiss his oh-so-luscious lips instead of the 'bleeding ground he walks on,' none of the sheep have ever tried that approach," Herm Voice suggested, her tone reasonable.

"Um…NO."

The Herm-voice sighed, "You might as well admit that you fancy the bloke. I mean, after that sob session you had over him in the loo the other day, it's only blatantly obvious."

"Shut it. I'm going to sleep now," Ginny bit out.

"Night, doll! Remember, no hanky-panky with Dream Draco unless I'm invited too!" and with that the Herm-voice faded back into Ginny's subconscious, leaving Ginny to dream of Draco all night (no hanky-panky included because she'd had her fill of annoyance for the day) to her little heart's content.

**One Week Later**

Ginny was still pissed a week later about the mistletoe thing and double potions that day didn't exactly help her mood. Snape had practically laid siege on the Gryffindors, especially her. She wasn't very surprised when she ran slap into someone while exiting Snape's classroom in her fuming state, but it really didn't help that that someone turned out to be none other than Draco sodding Malfoy.

"Hey, watch it!" He spat out before glancing down and noticing who he'd had the collision with. "Careful Weasel," he said with his usual sneer and a bit of resentment, "Wouldn't want to get stuck under some more mistletoe and spend another hour puking, now would you?"

"I wouldn't have had to spend the afternoon spewing my guts if you had been more patient and let me come up with a counter spell for the blasted plant."

"As if I was going to spend my whole bloody afternoon stuck under some mistletoe with a Weasley waiting for you to think of a counter spell. It's your own fault, anyway," he said a bit defensively.

"Excuse me! Here, let me refresh your memory. _You_ were the one following _me_. _I_ told _you_ to sod off, but no, _you_ had to go and be persistent. So don't go getting all snarky because, no, it wasn't my fault. If it was anyone's, it was yours!"

"Oh, just admit it, Weasel. You know you enjoyed it," he said pompously with a smirk.

"Hello!" She said as if explaining something incomprehensible to him, "I ran off puking!"

"It was probably just another excuse for you to go have a cry in the loo again," he challenged.

The tips Ginny's ears turned a bright shade of red and she whipped out her wand. Her fingers gripped the willow bark, knuckles going white, as she pointed it at Malfoy's chest. He had his out as well, almost instantly.

"_Quite the reflexes, wouldn't you say, doll?_" the voice commented just as Ginny was about to throw a hex at Malfoy. Ginny's eye twitched. She tried again to Bat-Boogey his cute little arse to Tortuga, but no, her plans were foiled again – by Snape this time, unfortunately.

"Miss Weasley, Mr. Malfoy. Would you care to explain what you're doing?" came the ice-cold voice of Professor Snape. Neither answered; Ginny was scared she might say something to make it worse out of anger and Malfoy didn't look like he'd thought of anything he could say that would do any good in the situation.

"Perhaps you would feel more talkative when addressed by the Headmaster? Go ahead; I'll be with you in a moment." He smirked as he walked back inside the classroom, no doubt basking in the fact that he'd caught a Gryffindor breaking the rules and could get Ginny a legit punishment for it. Ginny stooped her shoulders, turned, and stalked off towards Dumbledore's office. Malfoy followed suit, sulking in his own unique Malfoy way.

She stopped in front of the gargoyle which hid the stairwell to Professor Dumbledore's office. She was seriously considering hexing the git, who had stopped a few feet back, just for the fun of it since she was already in trouble, but decided she better not as Snape would be coming up any minute.

The aforementioned git was now nonchalantly leaning on the wall with his arms folded across his chest and his face blank as he stared off into space. Ginny silently wished that Snape would hurry his greasy arse up, because that dead sexy pose wasn't at all helping her forget the gorgeous young man. It was all she could do to not stare at him like a deer in headlights.

Soon, she heard brisk footsteps coming along the corridor as Professor Snape rounded the corner. "About time," she muttered under her breath. Ginny turned to face the gargoyle again and peripherally saw Draco casually push himself off the wall to follow Snape.

"Pumpkin Pastries," Snape said to the gargoyle. It moved to reveal the hidden, but not-so-secret, staircase. He climbed it swiftly with the two students in his wake. Ginny followed closely behind him, but Draco stayed a few feet back, climbing the steps at his leisure.

They entered the magical office to find Dumbledore sitting behind his desk toying with one of his many mysterious objects. He looked up as the door opened and promptly moved the object to the side of his desk.

Ginny walked in and stood a little ways behind Snape while Draco closed the door and leaned against it, resuming the mouth-watering pose. She determinedly turned her attention back to the two adults, so as not to get caught drooling over the dishy boy.

"Pardon Headmaster, but I found Miss Weasley and Mr. Malfoy outside my classroom with their wands pointed at each others' throats. If I'm not mistaken, this is not Miss Weasley's first offence in this matter. I believe that, had I not intervened, things could have gotten very ugly and I might be without my Quidditch captain for the next match." Snape had a blatantly obvious smirk that affirmed Ginny's suspicions that he was enjoying this far more than a professor should and that he didn't seem all that concerned for Draco's well-being as the next match wasn't for another two weeks.

Dumbledore took all this in while gazing at his phoenix Fawkes, who was perched on the arm of his chair, before returning his gaze to the potions master and saying, "Thank you for bringing this to my attention, Professor. I have been meaning to discuss the recent incidents involving Miss Weasley with her, but have not had the time." He paused for a second in thought while Ginny blushed and hung her head ashamedly. "I'm sure you have a class to attend to, Professor, so I will let you return to it. Thank you again for coming to me."

Snape seemed rather reluctant to leave, most-likely because Ginny hadn't yet received any punishment, but said, "Yes, well then I had better go," and turned to leave. But before he opened the door, he turned back to Draco. "Return to my classroom when you are done here and I will give you your assignment." With that, he opened the door and started down the stairway. Draco closed the door behind him and turned to face the headmaster.

"Please, sit down," Professor Dumbledore said, conjuring two wooden chairs for them with a wave of his wand.

"Professor, I can explain everything," Ginny began, but she was cut off by Dumbledore.

"There is no need to explain what happened, Miss Weasley, I already know," he paused, but continued seeing the confused look on Ginny's face, "I know almost everything that goes on here. Unfortunately, you are not allowed to pull your wands on other students, so you both shall be punished. You will each receive a detention and ten points will be taken from Gryffindor for your continuance to break the rules, Miss Weasley." Once again, Ginny's cheeks turned a light shade of pink. "Perhaps next time you will think about the consequences before you decide to hex other students. I will speak to your heads of house and explain the situation and they will give you an appropriate detention. Now, I have some other things to attend to at the moment, and you two should be getting back to your classes." He got up and started toward one of the many doors leading out of the office. He turned once more and said, "I trust you can lead yourselves out."

Ginny noticed that he had an odd twinkle in his eye and that he slightly flicked his wrist as he motioned to the door. She turned a little and knew exactly why that twinkle was there. She wondered just how much of what went on in the school he did know about.

Just above the door to his office, a small bit of mistletoe had magically appeared. Ginny was now trying to make the decision on whether or not to do what the voice in her head was yelling at her to do or not reveal any hidden feelings just yet.

"Yes sir," they both answered. Draco got to his feet, but Ginny remained seated, deep in thought.

"Well then, I must get going." Dumbledore opened the door behind him and exited through it. Draco headed for the exit of the office but stopped when Ginny called him.

"Malfoy," she slowly got to her feet, still thinking, and spoke as if making a crucial decision.

"You're always telling me to bugger off and now you want to talk, after you've just landed me in detention?" he asked with a smirk. "Well, sorry Weaselett. I've got better things to spend my time doing." He turned and reached for the doorknob, but stopped when something grabbed his arm firmly so he couldn't leave. He turned back to Ginny, surprised, and saw that she had a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Draco," she said hesitantly, "I'm sorry." And her lips covered his before he could even comprehend what she'd said.

An instant tingling sensation spread from her mouth through the rest of her body. She leaned into the kiss and, if she was not mistaken, he did as well. Her brain practically turned to mush. She brought her arms around his neck right before her legs gave way and his arms circled around her waist to hold her up. They went on like this for a few minutes before Draco pulled away, obviously comprehending the fact that he was snogging a Weasley.

He had a look of utter confusion on his face. "What was that Weasley!"

Ginny had a mischievous smile playing on her lips as she replied, "I believe that would be referred to as 'snogging' Malfoy." _And a pretty enjoyable snog at that, _she thought to herself.

"Funny, but I believe _you_ were the one 'snogging' me. In no way was it returned," he said and she could tell he was trying to keep his dignity.

"Whatever you say Mafloy…"

"If a word of this gets out, you will pay with a fate worse than death," he sneered in a low voice, barely audible.

"Well, if word does happen to get out," she paused to cough suggestively, "we can simply blame it on the mistletoe." She grinned mischievously.

"I'm warning you Weasel…"

"I know," she said gleefully as she turned and skipped out of the headmaster's office.

Pro of Mistletoe: It makes randomly snogging a guy somewhat justifiable.

**A/N: Wow! This took forever to write. I'm such a procrastinator. Thank you readers/reviewers! I was so happy. I was, like, running around telling everyone that I had reviews—hehe—sorry, anyways…And a special thanks to my sis Phaerie for, like, everything! –smile- REVIEW, POR FAVOR.**

**B/N: You are very welcome, little Clause. Not only do you listen to practically all of my suggestions and go with them, but this is also a great excuse not to have to work on Snapshots. –Cheshire grin- Now it's time for all the nice readers to be even nicer and review! But first…REVIEW RESPONSES FROM CLAUSE:**

**Pyrolion23**: Please don't email me anymore. It's scary. Especially after you said something 'bout spam. You're evil. Well, you try to be anyways. Thanks for reading and reviewing, btw.

**Xx Willick xX: **Thanx for reading and reviewing! Oh, and I'll have to give my sis credit for the con of mistletoe thing cause that was her idea.

**Phaerie: **You don't count and you need to get a life but thanx for helping me with this even though it took me forever to get you to fix it. (But what I really mean is that you're the greatest sister ever and I owe everything good that has happened in my life to you!)

**Toes of the Tickled Kind:** Thanks! Sorry this took so long. I've been really busy and didn't know how to write this so that I would be satisfied with it.

**Nikki137: **Please, not the toothpick! I didn't not update, I just didn't update a long while. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing!

**Blackrougefillie: **Well, this isn't really _soon _but I did update…forgive me? Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**Lady of scarlet darkness: **Yeah, kissing a girl and having her run off to go puke has gotta be a major blow to his ego, lol. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**PnAyxTrAcKsTaR01: **I'm glad you like it. Thank you for reading and reviewing.

**Deth's Flaming Arrow: **I'm glad you like my story! You have no idea how happy getting reviews made me! Thanks oodles! And props go to my sis for the nausea statement.

**Clause&Phaerie**


End file.
